


Apocalypse

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Healing, Holding Hands, M/M, Melancholy, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, References to Insomnia, Second War with Voldemort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Draco accepted Dumbledore's offer.He appeared at the wedding of Bill and Fleur.He also joined Harry, Ron and Hermione and their search for horcruxes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Apokalipsa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983069) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian)
  * In response to a prompt by [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> Written for the 'Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme'.
> 
> Prompt by LadyMerlin: _'it was cold and there was only one bed'._
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, F4nd0mG33k17! ♥
> 
> It’s like ⅔ angst and ⅓ fluff, sorry. I tried.

12 Grimmauld Place became both a shelter and a prison for them. The cold walls had to be constantly heated by spells, which was annoying at times, especially when they forgot to resume the spell (which was found in one of the books belonging to the Black library, and was a godsend). Done by several people at the same time, it provided a much longer-lasting effect. For several days. They were marking each date in the calendar that the spell was renewed, to do it systematically. None of them wanted to wake up again in the icy atmosphere that paralyzed their bodies. Chilliness associated them too much with Dementors.

Death Eaters were everywhere. In the muggle neighborhoods, on the streets, libraries, cafés; in magical towns, they went from door to door, looking for the blood traitors or the Golden Trio itself. It was suspected they were hiding in the house of some kind-hearted family. Everyone who was closer or slightly further associated with them was in the crosshairs. There was no one hundred percent secure place that could protect innocent people from the ruthless Death Eaters.

Hogwarts had become a battlefield. Argus Filch couldn’t keep up with cleaning all the blood from the school corridors. Dumbledore's security couldn’t protect all students at any time of the day or night. Younger years did not exist this year, their parents were too afraid of what took over the school. The teachers were closely monitored. The only tactic in those days was to follow the principle: _‘Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.’  
  
_

Draco Malfoy missed his friends, who were forced by their parents to continue their education at Hogwarts, despite the ongoing war. He remembered Pansy telling him her plans. She wanted to travel the world _(“I don't want to marry a stranger!”)._ Blaise wanted to break free from his mother's clutches _(“I want to finally break free!”)._ Theodor planned to open up his library, where books on every subject would be available _(“Black magic, white magic. Knowledge is knowledge!”)._ Vincent and Gregory wanted to live far from the place where they were called a 'walking incest experiment' because of their appearance and their low magical power _(“We still hear their voices; our own families loathe us!”)._ Millicenta, from what he heard from Pansy, wanted to open up her clinic for magical animals _(“I will become the guardian of those creatures to which I was compared to!”)._

Ron Weasley didn't know how to function without his family. His whole foregoing life, learned mechanisms, and daily plans were in ruins. He couldn't contact his parents and siblings because he could expose them to Death Eaters. It could cause dangerous people to find out where they were hiding. He wanted nothing more than to hear Fred and George laugh again, engage in a discussion with Bill, hear Charlie's story of subsequent dragon conquests, get irritated with Ginny, or even get bored with Percy and his chatter. He missed them all. Molly's warm smile... and Arthur's paternal support. Ron was missing the fireside he couldn't imitate in Grimmauld Place 12.

Hermione Granger acted according to her mind. Instinct was a recent acquisition. The feelings and emotions that she suppressed for a long time slowly began to come out. Emotional instability was previously unknown to her. She delved into all the books on the subject that she managed to get her hands on in the Black library. Becoming her own psychologist and therapist maybe wasn't the best option. She created her two personas to be able to focus on their mission. The first facade: logically thinking, quite apathetic. Second, full of conflicting feelings. However, she couldn't keep this for too long. After sunset, the strength in her dropped. Lying motionless on the bed, staring at the ceiling, she experienced everything again, with double force. Tears borne of powerlessness were her only companion at the time.

Harry Potter. The hope of humanity. The Golden Boy, The Boy Who Lived (but shouldn't). Each nickname was a blot. Even his name seemed insulting to him. It was a mistake. His whole life was a fuck-up. A vicious circle of defeats, no ups, only downs. No matter how hard he tried to think positively, he always found more depressing things to dwell on. When he was in the house of his godfather for so long, disturbing thoughts came to him. He knew how Sirius felt in the place he couldn't leave. Demons were waiting for him both inside and behind these four gray walls. There was no perfect escape route. His heart knew that he should face them. Hiding won't change anything, but will only deepen his despair.

So he did. With small steps, gesture after gesture, smile after smile, he tried to fix what Voldemort was constantly destroying. Friendship, cooperation, love, partnership. For the past few weeks, the four of them have been looking for clues and hints in complete silence. They didn't even try to raise their voice as if they were afraid of waking someone (or something). Sometimes they muttered under their breath. From time to time someone put the kettle on to brew the tea or coffee for everyone.

Harry wanted to change that. He couldn't take the silence anymore. Remus, who visited them at least once a week, seemed to think the same, but didn't dare to say something. Harry saw that the man was feeling like a stranger among them, like an obstacle standing in their way. They couldn't tell him anything, so he felt alienated. They knew, however, that Remus would be more useful to Tonks alive, so they pushed him away, changing the subject every time. They let him stay a maximum of an hour or two, and then sent him back to Tonks, who needed him much more.

Relations between them also changed gradually.

Hermione was able to forget her hunger when she searched for information in the old books for another hour. Then Ron would come to her with a nutritious meal and stay with her until she ate the whole thing. They didn't talk, they didn't have to. Ron then took a book from the girl and read it aloud, taking notes when she asked him. The redhead tried to write legibly so that Hermione didn't have to read the large fragments again, sometimes even the whole chapter, which he managed to read when she ate the food he prepared.  
  


Harry began to suffer from insomnia. He fell into the habit of walking around the house at night, snacking at unhealthy hours, reading books in dim light, or sitting in front of the fireplace. There, he would stare at the flames for hours, subconsciously deluding himself into thinking he could see his godfather's face among them. Then Draco joined him, with a thick blanket. He covered him and Harry, staying with him for as long as he needed. The blond laid his head on his shoulder, sometimes also gently ran his thumb over the scarred hand. When Harry was about to fall asleep, Draco would lead him to the bedroom, cover him with a duvet, and wish him a good night.  
  


Draco had nightmares from which he developed nervous tics. One night he went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He couldn't get a sip, however, when a stronger draft of wind from outside scared him, and the glass fell from his hands, shattering on the tiles. Completely forgetting about magic, he cleaned with bare and shaking hands. It hurt him, and his blood stained the floor. He stared at the view, Merlin knew how long, until he felt delicate hands around his wrists. He saw the wand, from which a bandage was coming out. Draco raised his head and saw bushy curls surrounding his tired face. Before it occurred to him what had happened, he hugged the surprised girl. When she returned his gesture, he felt as if he was experiencing something like maternal care for the first time.  
  


Ron repeatedly tried to fill the void he felt. He ate heartily, then he exercised to lose the calories he consumed. Wanting to stay in good shape was a priority in this war. His hands had to be full all the time. He was constantly helping Kreacher in his duties; he took care of cleaning the attic, explaining to Hermione that maybe he would find something useful there. One day, he nailed the windows on the first floor shut with boards, saying it was important to be on the safe side. He ripped the boards away with his bare hands the following day, hurting himself significantly in the process. The third day saw the pattern repeat. 

One morning he disappeared, worrying the others who began looking for him all over the mansion. Draco found him in a room Harry avoided like fire. It was a room with a family tree on the walls. Ron scratched the fragile tapestry with fingernails that left bloody marks on the wall. He didn't speak and didn't scream. In a silent frenzy, he scraped the remnants of a pure-blood ideology that isolated him from his family. Draco spoke to him calmly, over and over again, until Ron seemed to come out of his state. When he looked at the blonde, tears ran down his cheeks, which he rubbed nervously with his hands. The red streaks on his face terrified Hermione, who fainted when she saw him. Harry caught her in time, bypassing the damn room. Draco took care of Ron, instructing him to meditate, to deal with his states of sudden fury. In the end, they spent an hour together once a day, calming their frayed nerves.  
  


* * *

  
Harry wanted and needed a change. For himself, for his friends... for their common good. So he decided to start with something as trivial as appearance. For the first time in a long time, he shaved, getting rid of rough stubble. He tied his hair in a small ponytail. He didn't see the point in cutting them down since they would always grow back the next day. Next, he took a long, hot shower, after it, he dressed for the first time in something other than tracksuits and a loose T-shirt. He grabbed his wand and left the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. There was no one there except Kreacher who greeted him. Harry had an idea which he immediately shared with Kreacher. He was pleased when he agreed with him and went to work as soon as possible.

He was preparing breakfast for the four of them when Draco entered the kitchen. Harry greeted him with a beaming smile, asking how he slept. The young man looked at him in pure shock, then he slapped himself lightly on the cheek. Nothing changed, however, even when he blinked several times. Looking around the quite changed kitchen, he approached Harry, who was cooking pancakes. Draco put a hand on his shoulder as if to convince himself that it was really him, not someone under the Polyjuice Potion. Harry flipped the last pancake and turned off the gas. He stood facing his friend, slowly grabbing his face between his hands. Draco had a dry face and lips, and his eyes were as dark as Harry's. He approached him and kissed his forehead. Then he looked straight into his bloodshot eyes.

“I’ll fix everything, Draco.”

Ron came into the room with Hermione at his side, who noticed the change in the kitchen decor with delay. After a while, they also saw the other two. Hermione asked timidly if she had interrupted something and it would be better if they left. Harry laughed under his breath, such a rare sound spilled across the room, at which all three jumped in surprise. He shook his head in amusement and invited them to breakfast. Harry sincerely hoped it was the beginning of something new, when he began explaining his plan to them.  
  


* * *

  
The next week was very busy for them. To feel more at home, in a place where so many negative memories had accumulated, they began to make renovation. They still took the same precautions; after all, they didn't want to be targeted by Death Eaters. Kreacher joined them, adding the magic of the elves, as they first performed many protection spells. Next, they started to change the colors in the rooms, something which was dealt with by Draco. Ron set himself to throwing away old furniture they didn't use, while Kreacher gave new life to things that were still usable. Harry searched all the rooms, wondering if they could change their purpose. After talking with Hermione, they concluded that the room next to the library could be turned into a conference room, so that they would associate the kitchen only with eating.

And so the Black's residence was more and more resembling a house, not a prison. Each fireplace was lit, on the walls hung photos of their friends and other close people that Hermione and Draco had with them during the wedding of Bill and Fleur. There was a pleasant smell from the kitchen when Ron decided to learn how to cook from Kreacher's cookbook. In the living room and hallway, you could hear nice music. Draco found some old vinyls in Regulus's room, showing that not only Sirius liked muggle things.

After dinner, they went to the aforementioned living room, where music was still happily played. Hermione and Ron played Wizard's chess while Harry read aloud from a book of muggle fairy tales he had found a few days ago in Sirius's room. He sat along with the couch, leaning his back against Draco's chest, who wrapped his arms around him. He listened to Harry's voice, which in its way was able to calm his thoughts.

This type of closeness has become normal for them. During the war, they felt the need for human warmth much more. Holding hands, hugging, or innocent kisses — they needed them to survive. Glimpses asking about their well-being. Smiles sent at the sight of a loved one. Seemingly fleeting moments remained in their memory for eternity.  
  


Harry opened his eyes to find it was already dark outside. He had fallen asleep while reading. He didn't sleep alone on the couch, for Draco lay heavily nestled in him. His face seemed so unnaturally calm. Harry ran his hand through the blond's hair, whispering carefully, not wanting to scare him. Draco awoke after a moment, and his body stiffened. He only relaxed when he realized whose arms he was in.

They stood up reluctantly, looking around the living room. The fireplace smoldered with weak fire, thanks to which they were able to see the book that had fallen on the ground and chess pieces that had flown off the board due to the wind. Draco closed the window and informed Harry that there was a terrible downpour outside.

They had no strength to clean up the small mess, so they went to the staircase. Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they climbed up. Even though all the windows were closed, they could still feel an unpleasant chill, and their hairs stood on end as if ghosts were flying through them. The cold was unbearable, which is why they quickly reached the door of Harry's bedroom. Draco wished him good night and wanted to walk towards his room, but Harry clutched his hand and didn't let go.

“Stay.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Maybe their minds didn't work well in the middle of the night, but their survival instincts knew what they needed most at the moment. Human closeness. Warmness. Hope for a better tomorrow.

A few minutes later they were lying under the covers and blankets, facing each other. They talked without words, only gestures, glances, soft sighs. When it began to thunder in the distance, two close friends managed to forget about the whole bad world. They were the only ones who counted, plus the kisses that made them feel alive.

That night they did everything that made them feel more human.


End file.
